clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wikia Catastrophe/Deleted Scenes
THIS SECTION CONTAINS BITS AND BOBS OF THE CATASTROPHE THAT WERE TAKEN OUT FOR A REASON, AS SPECIFIED IN EACH SECTION. THIS IS TO SAVE BITS THAT ARE, IN SOME WAYS, LIKE DELETED SCENES. CONSIDER THIS BONUS MATERIAL. Shroomsky's Tale Commentary: Originally, Professor Shroomsky was to be part of the Wikia Catastrophe team, and accidentally discovers the Bureau of Fiction. He is then accidentally sent out into ANTI Club Penguin Fanon where he meets the UN1337 Captain Stroodel and is sent to blow up the factories of Virus. This was taken out because the story was going nowhere fast. Nevertheless, a great idea. ---- Professor Zlo Shroomsky hovered between unconsciousness and consciousness, his vision blurry. It focused slowly to reveal a ceiling, painted sky blue. Part of his cap was wrapped in bandages. He lowered himself from the bed, and looked around. He was in some sort of hospital. The whole room was painted sky blue and filled with beds, medicine and machines. A machine stood next to Shroomsky's bed. The label on it read Memory Wiper 2000. Something was going on. Then, he remembered. Being curious, he'd tracked Explorer to the Gentoo Island entrance to the Bureau of Fiction, and waited after he went under the statue. Shroomsky did the same, and hurtled into darkness. Then everything went black. Professor Shroomsky read a sign on the wall. Sick Bay, Bureau of Fiction. Shroomsky panicked. "It... it... it's REAL......" Shroomsky almost fainted, but he managed to hold his composure and began to exit the ward. Shroomsky ascended a nearby staircase and entered an elevator, trying to find an exit. He kept reassuring himself it was all a dream. The elevator halted, the doors opened, and Shroomsky dove behind a couch. A giant circular door was suspended between the floor and ceiling of the room. Wires, cables, computer chips and others hung off it. A door opened, and Mayor McFlapp walked into the room, followed by Clyde, Saint Joeyaa and Fred. Explorer, Kwiksilver, Ninjinian, Tails and Willy entered. ---- Eventually, Shroomsky's curiosity got the better of him. He found a keypad at the back of the machine and typed in a random number. "606067" he muttered as he typed. Then, he jumped through the door. He felt as if he was being pulled through a rubber tube and the air left his body. He was compressed within an inch of his life, and suddenly it was all over. Burnt pavement met him as he materialized in the middle of an abandoned town. The buildings were smoking rubble. The pine trees were burnt and dead. It was a barren place. He saw a sign. ' LOLZ!1! W3Lc0M 2 ClUB PeNg|N! ' Something was seriously wrong here. ---- Professor Shroomsky had been wandering the wrecked town for about three chapters. It looked exactly like Club Penguin, only in ruins! He turned up Tri-State Lane. Explorer's igloo was demolished. The rubble looked about three years old. Shroomsky tried to find his igloo, but he couldn't see it. Where his igloo should have been, there was a sign saying, "Yurtle the Turtle" and a heap of rubble. Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind. Shroomsky tried to twist around to see who it was. It was Ghost Penguin and Sp00nzoid! "What're you doing? I'm an honorary member of the Str00del Force, unhand me this instant!" Shroomsky half-shouted, half pleaded as they dragged him to a building that wasn't as wrecked as the others. "We don't have honorary members, fungus. An insane guy like you should be terrorizing people," answered Ghost Penguin, "We're taking you to our hideout as you look seriously suspicious." Shroomsky gulped. They weren't even talking in 1337 like they usually did. Something was seriously, seriously wrong here. They arrived at the building and Shroomsky was dragged into a room to face an apparent human. He hadn't shaved in a while, had dark hair, and was consulting a plan written on a piece of parchment. He looked up and his eyes fixed on Shroomsky. "Pleased to meet you, mushroom. My name is Captain Strudel. I'm the leader of the Society Against Insanity In Antarctica. SAIIA for short," he said, in what was unmistakeably an American accent. "Captain Strudel?" said Shroomsky, bewildered, "Why aren't you speaking in 1337? I thought the Str00del Force speaks 1337?" "Only the Insane Ones speak it. We do not. I would like to know more about you, fungus. Please tell your story." So Shroomsky did. He told about the Pie War, the Nightmare Epic, the Power4U Affair and his adventures in the Bureau of Fiction recently. Finally, Professor Shroomsky told him how he entered the "Anti Club Penguin" as the Strudels called it. Captain Strudel was attentive and listened to everything, and was particularly interested at his 1337 counterpart. "Good gracious, I'm glad I was born sensible," he declared. "So you'll help me get back?" asked Shroomsky eagerly. "You help us and we help you," replied Strudel, "We'll need you to go undercover and blow up the Randomness Factory in South Pole City. The Insane Ones know my team, but you could slip by unnoticed. Professor Shroomsky gulped. He didn't want to blow up anything, but he had to. "I'll do it," he said shakily. ---- Professor Zlo Shroomsky felt sick in his stomach as the Strudel helicopter hovered over the Randomness Factory. Captain Strudel gave him a thumbs-up and handed him a roll of parchment. "Good luck, my mushroom friend!" shouted Strudel over the roar of the helicopter. He gave Shroomsky a small push and he fell out of the helicopter, screaming. Shroomsky eventually composed himself and pulled the string on the parachute. It billowed out behind him and he drifted slowly towards a chimney of the Factory. Professor Shroomsky coughed and spluttered in the foul smoke as he fell down the chimney. He tumbled out into a huge room filled with conveyor belts, machines and pulleys. It was a giant Rube Goldberg machine, and its job was to make a small bottle labeled "Bottled Randomness". Shroomsky opened the scroll. Find the central control room, it's always at the center of the factory. Plant the bomb there. Then, as if reading his thoughts, the scroll continued. Don't worry. Nobody can get hurt in this universe. Weird, eh? He took off, scooting into the bowels of the factory. ----